


Omega

by strawberrymochi24



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:55:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrymochi24/pseuds/strawberrymochi24
Summary: Ser un omega no es tan malo, o eso piensa Harry
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Regulus Black/James Potter
Kudos: 6





	Omega

**Author's Note:**

> Esto no solo será un capitulo, pero aun no decido cuantos, siendo estos solo algunas situaciones

Harry a veces piensa que el ser omega no es tan malo, es decir, solo estaba un poco más cuidado que un niño normal, bueno, así lo quería ver, donde ser un omega es ser un tesoro, o eso ha impuesto el rey Voldemort, aunque sabe de su papá Regulus que se llama Tom, papi James siempre le recuerda que debe ser buen niño, y que ningún alfa debe decirle que hacer, ni obligarlo a hacer algo que no quiere, por eso tiene dos amigos aunque son también sus compañeros y guardias.

El rey tiene una norma para los niños omega, jamás deben estar solos, deben estar acompañados de un beta y un alfa, ambos de suficiente confianza para la familia como para el joven omega, y lo acompañaran hasta que el omega se case.

Y no le molestaba realmente eso, es decir, era divertido, el conoció a sus acompañantes cuando cumplió 8 años, yendo a la escuela primaria que su papi dirigía, ahí estaba una niña beta, de esponjosos cabellos castaños y unos dientes frontales como los de una ardillita, se puso a platicar con ella, y fue la voz de la razón cuando se requirió haciéndole recordar que aún había alfas que le molestaban los tratos a los omegas, y esos eran alfas viejos y algunos jóvenes con crianzas arcaicas que los impedía avanzar.

Ese día conoció a la bonita Hermione, la beta de su ecuación, y pocos días después, conoció a la familia Nott-Weasley, presentando a sus hijos menores los cuales son cuates, y ambos alfas, mientras que el pequeño Draco (el mejor amigo de Harry y su primo político) congenio muy bien con Theo, él y Hermione se llevaron de maravilla con Ronald, él y su hermano se habían educado para ser alfas acompañantes, aunque aún debían aprender más, y saber cómo reaccionar a un celo, pero ya tenían unas muy buenas bases.

Había familias que hacían eso, educar a sus hijos solo para un motivo, y estos se sentían honrados, después de todo, no cualquier alfa tenía el permiso para ser parte de _Custodibus_ solamente betas fuertes y alfas confiables.

Ser un _custodibus_ implicaba que desde tu primer años de edad hasta que encontraras tu destinado (en caso de alfas) o te comprometieras (en caso de los betas) y a veces puede ser hasta que el omega encontrara a su destinado o sus padres decidan comprometerlo, la vida era un poco rara para un omega, pero nada de que quejarse, según el retrato de su abuelo Orión, los omegas en su época la pasan difíciles pero que el gobernante hizo esa reforma cuando llego al poder, poniendo la regla de los _cuidadores_ cuando vio que solo poner normas y castigos no servía, así que dejo a dos personas protegiendo a otras y fue la solución definitiva.

Actualmente a sus 11 años muchos adultos describían como al heredero Potter (ya que el Black era su primo Prince hijo de su padrino/tío Sirius y su tío Sev y por lo tanto su papá Reg ayudaba a papi James a no colapsar por el trabajo y la dirección de la escuela para los niños de primera generación) como un niño amable, que disfrutaba de la compañía de sus padres y la de sus familiares que cumplía con sus deberes y era educado como omega de la familia.

Y lo que nadie sabía, era que Harry en su rebeldía exigió aprender lo que aprendían los alfas, y su padre, arrogante le dio lo que él deseaba, él no era un omega sumiso, y eso lo sabían sus _custodibus_ los cuales eran testigos de la ferocidad de los ojos esmeraldas de su amigo y protegido, y eso era lo especial, después de todo, solamente un tipo de mago tiene los ojos tan verdes como las esmeralda.

Esos eran los Peverell, pero nadie sabía de ellos desde hace muchos años, se decía que ellos eran los legendarios hermanos del cuento, y que el menor de los hermanos, al saber cómo huir de la muerte, puede verla, después de todo, fue Ignuts Peverell el creador de tan fatal maldición, solo los más cercanos sabían de la ascendencia de los Potter, y sabían que el heredero de los Potter era un nigromante, por lo tanto, podía ver la muerte, unos ojos tan verdes como la maldición asesina, ojos que podían ver a la muerte.

Y por eso cuando cumplió 16 años, después de la manifestación de su primer celo y mencionara que la muerte precia confundida, y después muchas muertes misteriosas de betas y omegas fue que comprendió, había alguien más interviniendo en el ritmo de la muerte y no sabía quién.

A Harry le molestaba eso, y más cuando fue víctima de un secuestro, se molestó más aun cuando los idiotas se hacían llamar partidarios del rey Voldemort, pero eran los descartados, los exiliados, aquellos que o encajaban con la bella utopía que estaba crenado, los alfas que aun consideraban que ellos estaban en la cadena alimenticia, él les demostraría que no.

Y así lo hizo, con hechos, luchando cuerpo a cuerpo, con la magia y astucia que caracterizaba a un hatstall como el, después de todo, será un Revenclaw, pero el sombrero seleccionador estaba entre mandarlo allí, o en Gryffindor incluso Slytherin, salvando a más omegas, planeaban marcarlos y desecharlos haciéndolos morir, al momento de salir y poder activar el traslador hacia la mansión junto con los 5 omegas que había, ayudado a escapar.

Cuando hubo llegado recibió el gran abrazo de sus padres y lo que más temía, una audiencia con el rey, estaba más preocupado por sus _custodibus_ que fueron heridos de gravedad por tratar de defenderlos.

—Padre, con el respeto que se merece, yo solo quiero saber si Hermione y Ron estan bien, lucharon con todo para defenderme, pero eran más magos y con más experiencia, espero pueda perdonarlos por fallar en la misión de protegerme— pidió con el formalismo que era necesario mantener en situaciones, con su papá era más informal, pero su padre al ser el cabeza de familia, hablarle debia haber más formalismo en sus palabras.

—Tus _custodibus_ estan en buen estado de salud, no hay nada que perdonarles hijo, después de todo, cumplieron su función de protegerte hasta que su magia no les responda, la señorita Granger uso el ultimo tirón de su magia para pedir ayuda, ambos fueron sometidos a un coma mágico— el ojiverde aunque asustado por la posibilidad de que sus amigos pudieran estar mal, se relajó, la muerte no había decidido llevarse a sus amigos, un coma mágico solo era una condición puesta ya sea de forma voluntaria o forzosa donde a los implicados recuperaban la fuerza de su núcleo mágico.

Recibió unas caricias cariñosas en su cabello por parte de su padre el cual se veía más relajado, nota las ojeras y los ojos rojizos, su papá estaba aplicando los cuidados necesarios a los omegas, y esa fue la última vez que vio a la muerte rondando.

El tiempo era curioso con la vida, cada omega debía ser presentado a su edad de maduración frente al rey Voldemort, y era más para que los omegas relataran como se sentían referente a su sistema, si encontraron a su destinado o preferían un matrimonio arreglado, después de todo, los más afectados eran los omegas, y el rey era bastante benevolente al permitirles elegir, de poder ser felices, en opinión de Harry, e rey aseguraba su puesto con la ayuda de omegas y betas, de los betas, ya que ellos eran una parte considerable de la población, los omegas en cambio, sabía que tenían más poder sobre los alfas de lo que estos quisieran admitir, no por nada lo había estudiado por años, todo para saberse con el amor (o temor) de las personas de forma que siempre era escuchado.

—Vamos compañero, que solo es un mero formalismo al cumplir tus 18 años, solo entraras con nosotros con el rey, pero nosotros no podremos escuchar lo que digan, para permitirte a ti la comodidad de poder expresar tus inconformidades— le dice con tranquilidad y su usual gesto serio Ronald, después de todo, estaban en publico y debía ser serio, después de todo tenía que representar dos familias, la suya, y los Potter al estar cuidando al omega.

Harry suspira aburrido, pero decidió que no tenia caso sobre pensar eso, le dirigió a sus amigos y guardianes una sonrisa adorable, Hermione por un momento pensó que moriría al sentir un latido peligroso en su corazón, fue bastante curioso, pero no era la primera vez que lo sentía, su amigo tenia la costumbre de sonreír de una manera que le hacia cuestionarse si no podía contraer diabetes o algo así.

Se encaminaron con tranquilidad ese 31 de Julio, el cumpleaños numero 18 del omega de ojos verdes, caminaba con una elegancia felina por aquella mansión/castillo, donde un corredor lleno de cuadros con diferentes personas adornaba el pasillo, la mayoría de ellas fueron los primeros reyes de Inglaterra Mágica y resaltaba más uno, era un chico de aparentes 15 años, el cual tenia un ojo azul y otro tapado por un parche, atrás del chico, estaba un mayordomo de sonrisa sarcástica y mirada rojiza, se encogió de hombros y cuando unas grandes puertas se abrieron dejado ver al rey, sentado en su trono, habia una silla un poco mas pequeña a la del rey, supuso que conocería al conyugue del rey, pero cuando estuvieron a escasos dos metro del hombre.

Ahora que Harry lo observaba, sus mejillas adquieren un tono rosáceo al verlo, el rey Voldemort es un hombre que para ya rondar los 70 no aparenta ser mayor que su papá James, una figura fuerte, pero no demasiado, demostrando que es un alfa, con mirada azul intenso y cabello con muy ligeros rulos, a Harry le avergonzó el como se veía, su cabello siempre estaba desordenado, pero era tan rizado que no habia manera de aplacarlo, vestía un traje negro con una corbata roja, lo que hacía resaltar su piel pálida y cremosa tenia una capa de apariencia fresca, con la corona cayendo elegantemente.

Ahora que olfatea, le gustaba mucho ese aroma, la madera y el café le recordaba aquella caballa en Canadá que tiene su padre y pasaban allí cada invierno, le recordo a su hogar, pero… No entendía por que su piel ardía mucho, se sentía como su celo. Callo de rodillas sintiendo la humedad crecer y solo vio como Ron se ponía delante de él y Hermione aplicando hechizos para camuflajear su aroma, después de allí, todo se volvió confuso.

Cuando abrió los ojos era de noche, su padre sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello con calma —Aun es tu cumpleaños, y parece que encontraste algo más en el— le dice como a quien le dice un secreto a un niño, se enderezo y tenía unas túnicas sencillas, así que se levanto de la cama, podía sentir en su organismo la poción supresora, aquella que inhibía su celo y los efectos de él, lo llego a usar en la escuela, pero no siempre o producía ciclos irregulares y posible infertilidad, solo era usada en casos de emergencia.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa padre? — su curiosidad creció y sus instintos estaban al máximo, cuando habían bajado estaba una fiesta, sonrió emocionado, hasta que lo vio, el rey estaba en su fiesta de cumpleaños, estaba confundido, y miraba a todo lados buscando alguna explicación.

Sus guardianes se posaron a su lado y lo arreglaron mostrando aquella marca en su brazo derecho, los miro con reproche, era privada, la marca que lo unía con su destinado, lo que parecía una parte de un fénix, el rey se acerco hacia él, hizo una reverencia ceremonial y mostro su brazo izquierdo y era la continuación de su marca —Heredero Potter, como indican los formalismos, me presento ante usted, mostrando aquello que aunque nos une, no lo hace mío, pidiendo frente a sus padres y sus _custodibus_ el permiso formal para cortejarlo como así piden nuestras tradiciones— se levanto arrodillándose, el tímido toma su mano, uniendo asi ambas marcas de forma superficial pero indicando así el inicio del cortejo.

El cortejo se basaba en que el alfa debia demostrar no solo era fuerte, sino que también que era capas de darle lo necesario al omega y a los cachorros, y el celo… esa es otra historia que se contara luego.

Y hoy, volviendo a celebrar su cumpleaños, varios años después, estando sentado a lado de su esposo, acariciando su vientre que traía a su primer hijo —Mi rey, ¿puedo tener un deseo de cumpleaños? — pide el omega a su alfa con dulzura.

—Lo que tu desees mi reina— dice el alfa mayor tomado su mano con dulzura sintiendo esa descarga como la primera vez. —Quiero que nuestros hijos reciban mi misma educación— ante la sonrisa del alfa, supo que eso solo era una afirmación, y la futura diversión antes de no poder por su embarazo.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado


End file.
